Character Creation Application
Name (Placement of your characters name. Last then first (proper japanese palcement of names.) IMVU Name ( We would like to know who the RPC belongs to, so that, when we are trying to get incontact with you. It is easier to know screen names via IMVU.) Age ( What is the age of your character? If you are to be set as a genine. Your age is to be between the ages of 12 or 13. If you want it to be different please contact a jounin to discuss this change. Please also include the month and date you were born.) Gender ( Are you...Male?...Or Female?) Height (How Tall is your character? If they are going to be a genin. Please make it a reasonable height as they will be around the age of 12 or 13.) Clan ( When making this decision, a jounin will be present and you should also look over the Clan's page to come to a conclusion of which clan you wish to join. As your name will be linked to that clan.) Personality & Behaviour (How does your character act around other people? Is he/she opened minded, or reclused. When filling this out, the bare min for the P&B is 100 words. But if you so feel inclinde please feel free to write more. We would like to see 200+ P&B as that is a more developed sorcese of information.) Rank (To be determined. If just starting off, you will be set as a student in the accademy. Or otherwise stated by the Kage/Jounin within the village.) Team (This is the placement of team information. If starting out, no student in the accademy will not have a team.) Nickname (What were your RPC's childhood nicknames? Once you start through the process of role-playing and get a good bond with team-mates etc. You are able to place team nicknames here as well.) Strength (When referenceing Strenght, please look to the clan of chice and choose from the strenghts listed.) Weakness (When referencing weaknessess, please look to the clan of choice and choose from the weaknessess listed.) Chakra Nature (Here you will reference your clan's chakura nature if it is listened. Which your clan should have it listed in it. If it is not listed. Then you can freely choose Fire, Wind, Water, Air or Lightning baised chakra natures.) Jutsu List (E-Rank jutus that academy students start off with) *Transformation Technique (E-Rank) *Clone Technique (E-Rank) *Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) *Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) *Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) *Genjutsu (E-Rank) 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Background (How was your character as a child up tell he/she was x age? Fill in the blanks for us to get a good feel of your characters history. Bare min for backgroun is 180 words. Please feel free to include more, as you do have that room to include 12/13 years ~or more~ of information of your RPC's past tell the current present. Also try to refrain from being an orphan as it would limit you greatly from learning your Clan or Family Jutsu's. It would greatly hinder you in the long run. ) Role-Play Section Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: Approved By This section is to be written by/on/around only by a jounin once you have completed your application. Jounin will make recommendations on a profile if it should be mentioned. If they do not see a mistake, then that jounin will give it the stamp of approvel. Category:Character Application Category:Application